Consciousness
by NahiirLestrange
Summary: Enfrentarse a uno mismo.


Tus ojos grises siempre se encontraban fríos. ¿Por qué ahora se enfrentan tanto temor?

Tus manos blancas de largos dedos que usabas para señalar a las personas de las que te burlabas, ahora sostienen tu variedad mediante temblores. Tu rostro ya no enseña esa sonrisa burlona que tanto te caracterizaba en tus andares arrogantes, tus rasgos solo se soportan en el vano de mostrar un rictus sin expresión pero solo se deforman hasta dibujar una mueca de terror. Los dientes te castañeteanos y las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse. O probablemente sientes tanto terror que no puedes ni llorar porque sabes que aquel signo de debilidad te podría costar la vida.

Siempre despreciaste a los sangre sucia haciéndole caso a las ideologías de tu padre. Anhelaste volverte mortifago creyendo que todos iban a ponerle más diamantes a tu falsa corona, deseabas que cada impuro desapareció del mundo mágico para que solo personas dignas como tú u otros puros puedan vivir en paz. Ahora tu sueño de adolescente se cumple, te volviste un mortifago, te encomendaron misiones importantes y ahora tienes un impuro a tus pies subyugado para recibir unas cuantas maldiciones.

¿Por qué tiemblas tanto? Es un impuro y no puede defenderse. Lo tienes en bandeja de plata pero solo lloriqueas mientras miras nervioso a los demás presentes.

El Señor Tenebroso te mira esperando a tu boca salgan hechizos blasfemos contra la humanidad de ese hombre echado allí. El impuro solo te ve con los grandes ojos grises resaltantes entre un montón de arrugas añejas, su túnica vieja está manchada por salpicaduras de sangre y tierra, y sus manos nudosas tienen cortes hechos con cuchillos muggles al igual que varias de su cuerpo.

Siempre quisiste matar a un impuro y ahora que lo tienes allí no lo haces. ¿Por qué?

Mira lo viejo que está, parece que unos duendecillos le estiraron la cara hasta dejársela así. La poca higiene de su túnica al igual que la de su espesa barba blanca solo delataban su origen de indigente, indigno de tan solo existir. Viejo como Dumbledore, ojos saltones como la loca de Lovegood, túnica vieja y rotosa como la de los Weasley, cicatrices en su rostro al igual que el cara rajada y lo peor, nacido de muggles como Granger.

Totalmente vergonzoso.

Desvías la mirada del indigente para ver el panorama en general y notas que el Señor Tenebroso ya se está impacientando. En cualquier momento saltará a decirte unas cuantas verdades y tú ahí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Te ordena que le lances un cruciatus por lo menos. Sabes la técnica pues tu tía se encargó de explicarte hasta sus orígenes, allí también caes en cuenta que tu patrón es sangre mestiza.

¿Por qué un sangre mestiza se atreve siquiera a dirigirte la palabra? Nunca te caracterizaste por ser respetuoso con tus mayores, él no debería ser la excepción para ti. ¿O no?

Mirale, es calvo, viejo, su nariz fue sustituida por dos orificios de serpiente deformándolo totalmente, tiene un padre muggle y sus orígenes eran pobres. Lo único rescatable que podría tener en tus criterios mediocres era pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin.

No te animas.

Tienes miedo.

Miedo de él y de todos, son personas que a la mínima falta de respeto tuya te darían una lección que no te olvidarías en tu vida si es que salías vivo de ella. A tu izquierda se encuentra Greyback viéndote con una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando estabas con tus colegas te encargabas de despotricar miles de blasfemias contra los hombres lobos y otras criaturas semi-humanas. Era un sacrilegio imperdonable que hayan tenido un centauro por docente, aunque preferías su método de enseñanza al de la otra loca cuyo nombre olvidaste. Mira, incluso en momentos de tensión piensas en despotricar contra otros porque esa siempre fue tu única forma de salvarte, de salir de tus desgracias de siempre.

Siempre fue mas fácil para ti creerte el centro del mundo mágico y el rey de todos para ocultar tu falta de autoestima y tus anhelos por una familia feliz. Tu madre cumplía tus caprichos, pero generalmente andaba mas ocupada en sus asuntos y por eso no te prestaba atención, ahora se olvido de todo y te mira preocupada. ¿no estas feliz? Tienes toda la atención de tu madre para ti solo. Y tu padre, tu enaltecido, pero a la vez odiado padre, siempre inconforme contigo. Siempre te mostro que eras inferior a él y que hagas lo que hagas, jamás ibas a cumplir con sus altas expectativas. ¿Cómo lo harías? Tus notas eran buenas, pero no lo suficiente como las de Granger(ya no te refieres a ella como sangre sucia) tus logros deportivos eran mediocres en comparación a los de Potter, tu popularidad se basaba en un apellido y una actitud asquerosa contra otros, te divertías siendo un bravucón pero ahora eres parte del ganado. Las letras que formaban tu apellido eran solamente eso, una designación superficial que ahora no tenia nada de valor al igual que todo lo que alguna vez significo en tu vida.

El Señor Tenebroso (no te animas ni a pensar su nombre) se había encargado de mostrarte tu verdadero lugar a ti y a tu padre. Lucius mira a tus espaldas, pero no te animas a voltear porque crees que mil maldiciones volaran sobre ti pero sabes como se encuentra. Su imagen antes pulcra y elegante era solo un recuerdo vago y ajeno de días que en comparación a los de ahora eran felices, su pelo estaba grasoso como el de Snape, su rostro ya no tenía un solo apéndice de arrogancia, era pura miseria y parecía que en el tiempo que había estado en Azkaban había ganado años (aunque solo fueron meses). Tu madre sigue igual de acicalada como de costumbre, pero el miedo inunda su rostro. La miseria de la familia Malfoy es algo que se palpa en el ambiente.

—Draco—una voz susurra detrás de ti—no tenemos toda la noche.

Las risitas se escuchan y por momentos recuerdas a la que era tu pandilla que parecían divertirse con cada estupidez que soltabas. Tu tía Bellatrix te mira con maldad y obviamente, se ríe de la presión a la que te somete el Lord. Recordaste a Pansy que siempre pretendía quedar bien contigo haciendo eco de tus pullas a las personas que fastidiabas. Los hermanos Carrow cuchichean entre ellos riéndose de tu humillación, ¿Quiénes se creen ese par de idiotas? ¿Los Weasley? Sientes ira pero tratas de suprimirla porque sabes que un solo rictus podría costarte la existencia.

Reúnes valor de algún lado y muy en el fondo de tu alma deseaste tener la valentía de un gryffindor(jamás le contarías a nadie estos pensamientos tuyos) aunque sabias que lanzar un maleficio imperdonable contra un pobre indigente desarmado era algo completamente vil y ruin. Podías ser inteligente como un Ravenclaw, si te lo proponías podías hasta trabajar en equipo con tu pandilla como un hufflepuff y la astucia de slytherin no te faltaba, pero sabias que jamás ibas a tener un gramo de valentía.

Cobarde.

Tus labios están secos, perdieron color hace tiempo y parecen duros por la tensión, pero de alguna forma logras hacerlo. Articulas, al principio temblando, pero luego con firmeza el maleficio. Las venas sobresalen de tu cuello y tu mano aprieta tan fuerte tu varita que hace parecer que el mango va a quebrarse de un momento a otro. Los gemidos agónicos del pobre hombre no tardan en hacerse oír, ves sus dientes amarillos y sientes algo de asco, no sientes lastima por él, sientes miedo. Miedo porque ni bien terminan los efectos del cruciatus, te mira fijo de vuelta. A pesar de su penosa situación, aquel hombre trata de mantenerse digno. Una dignidad que sabes que en tu puta vida podrás tener, todo lo que alguna vez tuviste ahora no es nada.

—Mátalo Draco—la misma voz te susurra y su aliento choca contra tu nuca. Sientes cada pelo de tu cuerpo erizarse y el corazón te palpita a mil, temes incluso que note su latir frenético y te castigue por cobarde. Sabes que si te niegas a su pedido el resultado será fatal para ti y para tu familia, el castigo equivaldrá a por lo menos cuarenta cruciatus en tu contra, aunque si lo piensas bien estar en San Mungo compartiendo una habitación con los Longbottom, tranquilo, sin otra responsabilidad mas que cuidarte a ti mismo y siendo atendido por lindas enfermeras no suena tan mal. Ya estas pensando en ir por opciones indignas para poder escapar de ese infierno. —¿Por qué demoras? — eso mismo. ¿Qué te detiene?

Retomamos al principio, siempre odiaste a los impuros y discriminaste a los pobretones, ese hombre que está allí no tiene familia ni nada, solo se ocupaba de molestar el paso en el Callejón con su presencia andrajosa. Le estarías haciendo un favor a varios al elimina run obstáculo del camino.

Otra vez demoras, abres la boca e intentas articular las palabras para así ponerle fin a ese panóptico de personas que esperan que te vuelvas uno de ellos, pero no puedes. Con suerte pudiste lanzar un cruciatus para torturarle, pero no puedes terminar su vida. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir cuando alguien puede dejar de vivir? Y, ¿Quién se cree el Señor Tenebroso para ordenarte el ponerle fin a la vida de alguien? Los pensamientos rebeldes comienzan a surgir, pero obviamente tu pavor los ahuyenta.

—Avada Kedavra.

El chorro de luz verde sale disparado desde una varita que no es tuya, tú solo ves como ese hombre abre los ojos como platos haciéndolos más saltones aún y cae, tieso como una roca sobre su espalda. Todo su cuerpo se endurece y parece que oíste el crujir de sus rodillas fracturarse, aunque no sabes si fue real o no, llegó un punto en el que no puedes discernir la realidad de la ficción, huyes de ella.

—Gracias Snape por terminar el trámite. Pero no te pedimos que hagas nada. — clavo sus ojos de serpiente en el hombre quien solo mantenía su rictus serio como de costumbre.

—Mi señor. —se dirigió a él con respeto y firmeza—Draco aún no esta listo para matar a nadie. Sigue siendo un cobarde, pero con el tiempo lo logrará, usted solo debe tenerle paciencia. –¿Me estas aconsejando Severus? —le respondió con una sonrisa macabra. —Parece que estas agarrando demasiada confianza por tu labor como espía, sin embargo, tomaré tu consejo.

Por momentos creíste que habías ido a otra dimensión al ver que toda la atención ya no la tenías tú y el miedo vuelve a presentarse en tu cuerpo cuando todas las miradas maliciosas regresan a ti. Siempre te gusto ser el centro del mundo en Hogwarts y por eso no tolerabas que San Potter llame la atención aún sin hacer nada mientras que tú buscabas sacar buenas notas y dar de que hablar, ya sea para bien o mal, pero no podías perdonarte el pasar desapercibido. Tu ego de niño rico no te lo permitía.

En estos momentos solo deseabas desaparecer. Volverte un ser anónimo y vivir bajo una cueva haciendo pociones, tranquilo, sin enterarte de nada y sin que nadie te obligue a nada.

Pero sabias que eso jamás pasaría.

Unos dedos fríos, largos y esqueléticos toman tu barbilla, las sucias uñas del Lord se clavan en tu piel como aguijones y sus ojos encuentran los tuyos.

—Te lo dejare pasar por esta vez Draco, pero la próxima, no seré tan benevolente. —te suelta y diriges la mirada al piso, solo encontrándote con tu túnica, pero te vuelve a agarrar del pelo para obligarte a verlo (no muestres debilidad). —Tienes una misión importante y no puedes darte el lujo de fallar.

"No puedes darte el lujo de fallar".

¿Cuántas veces oíste esa frase de parte de tus padres? ¿Cuántas veces pusieron sobre ti expectativas que no alcanzaste? Todo esto parecía familiar, aunque entre sacar notas altas y ayudar al Señor a terminar con la vida de Potter, había una buena brecha de diferencias.

Te quedaste tieso como aquel indigente mirando su cuerpo mientras Nagini lo devoraba gustosa, todos se retiraron del sótano de los Malfoy pero tú seguías patético mirando a la nada. La mano de tu madre en tu hombro te trae a la realidad y sin mas preámbulo, te diriges a tu cuarto.

No le dirigiste la mirada a tu madre en ningún momento y fuiste a tu cuarto. Tu estomago estaba vacío (no comías casi nada) y sentiste nauseas. La habitación parecía dar vueltas y comenzaste a ver puntos negros donde no los había, pero por suerte alcanzaste tu cama y caíste en ella. Quieres llorar, pero no puedes hacerlo, temes que un solo gemido pueda oírse y ser tomado como una señal de debilidad. Sabes que el Señor Tenebroso no perdonaría una debilidad.

Sigues mirando a la nada e intentas cerrar los ojos, pero tampoco puedes, tu cuerpo parece haberse ablandado pero los músculos de tu cara no. Sigues manteniendo un rictus petrificado por el pavor, llevas días sin dormir y se te hicieron unas ojeras horribles, pero no te importa. Tu aspecto dejo de importarte hace mucho.

La migraña se apodera de tu cabeza, viene tu madre y te deja un vaso de agua, pero no escuchas su pasar. Tampoco de importa.

—Ya se fueron hijo.

Cierra la puerta al irse y lo único que haces es recuperar tu humanidad y llorar. Llorar como un niño patético que no sabe defender ni moverse de un lugar donde no se siente cómodo, llorar como alguien que no tiene el poder de salvar a sí mismo o su familia pero que por mera suerte logro escapar. Casi parece que tu historia se parece a la de Potter lo cual es irónico. Cuando al fin tus ojos ya están hinchados de haber derramado lagrimas silenciosas, puedes cerrar los ojos esperando no abrirlos más.

Porque sabes que cuando los abras, volverás a escucharme.

Porque soy tu subconsciente recordando tu realidad.


End file.
